Jane and Nutcracker Goyal
Book 1 Jane and Nutcracker were first mentioned when they entered the wand shop with their mom and Sister Olivia. Jane pushed her sister out of her way so she could be the first to get her wand. When she waved the first wand she tried, she conjured 17 cats. When Nutcracker tried the first wand Fleur gave him, he conjured up a dinosaur. He was kicked out for it but still got the wand. The next time they appeared was on the Hogwarts express. They tried to abduct Olivia. Jane conjured seven cat to attack James Ali and Abby so she and her brother could capture Olivia without the others trying to save her. However they were stopped by Hermione who turned them into rats. They were then locked in a cage and stayed that way until they arrived at Hogwarts. When the first years arrived at Hogwarts Jane was the third to get sorted. She was put in Slytherin because all the sorting hat could see was darkness and great potential. Nutcracker was the fifth to get sorted. He was put in Slytherin and the sorting hat stated it didn't even need to think before placing him in Slytherin. During their first flying lesson, Jane waved her sister's stuff rabbit around for everyone to see. When her sister attempted to get it back Jane told her maybe James would save the day. She then decided to use her broom to fly up in the air to hang Olivia's rabbit on the window. She was chased by James so she threw the rabbit then flew back down to the ground. A few hours before boarding the Hogwarts express, Jane and her brother approached Olivia and offered her one last chance to return home. When Olivia refused they simply walked away since there were teachers nearby. It was mentioned that Jane and Nutcracker had gone home for the holidays. Book 2 In book 2 Jane and Nutcracker were 12 and a second year students at Hogwarts. They first appeared at Diagon alley accompanied by their father. Jane at Nutcracker challenged James and Olivia to a duel. Jane made the first move by casting stupefy, which threw James and Olivia backwards. Jane and Nutcracker both ended up hanging in the air upside down by the spell Olivia casted. This didn't stop nutcracker from casting Expelliarmus, which caused Olivia's wand to fly out of her hand. Jane and Nutcracker's wand then flew out of their hands. They hung upside down in the air defenseless and confused until they realized it had Been the Summer twins who casted it. They were hit by sleeping dust and fell to the ground asleep. While they were sleeping James’s owl pooped on them. When Jane and Nutcracker were approached by Olivia they were both confused. When Olivia announced she was on their side, they made her prove it by having her do mean things. In the middle of November they informed her of Umbridge's plan. They then discovered she had the stone and called her a traitor. Jane even went as far as asking how she could do that to her own family. Jane and Nutcracker went with their mother the Potter house. When her mother tried to kill Olivia, Jane saved her sister's life by knocking her out of the way, then hiding her in the closet. When Umbridge died, Nutcracker jumped out the window and ran away. Jane told her sister she couldn't let her die, then left without saying anything else. Nutcracker was seen by himself without Jane several times. He was unaware that he was being followed by Billy. It was mentioned Nutcracker hadn’t been with Jane all the time because he was dating Stacey Parkinson, the 11 year old daughter of Pansy Parkinson. After Swan's potion exploded on her, Jane set out to get revenge on her. It started with just a few stupid tricks, but then she beat Swan up. As punishment she was not allowed to go anywhere without supervision. She then began getting on friendly terms with Olivia. When Olivia asked her why she save her, Jane said Olivia was still her sister no matter what. Jane then told Olivia she was trying to change. Nutcracker wasn't happy so he marched down to the lake and yelled at Olivia. When Swan casted stupefy on him, she tried to kill her out of revenge. However Jane pushed Swan out of the way just in time. Jane then told Swan she wasn’t all that bad and apologised for the fight. Jane was then forgiven for everything. When Hermione gave the students a chance to get resorted, Jane took the opportunity. That hat placed her in Griffandore after stating "Interesting, there's something I didn't see last year, your love of family is strong, and you have a great deal of bravery, not to mention you seem to have developed a sense of loyalty." Jane was then asked by Ginny if she would like to live with her and her family including Olivia. Jane of course accepted the offer. Jane's last appearance was at the tribute. Book 3 In book 3 Jane and Nutcracker were 13 14 years old. Jane was a third year Griffandore and Nutcracker was a third year Slytherin. Jane first appeared at home at the table, and was only mentioned when Lily gave her letter. She was then at Diagon alley with the others but was not directly mentioned. She was at kings cross station with her family. When it was time to board the train Jane said bye to Harry, Ginny and Lily then boarded the train with James and her sister. During the sorting she noticed her brother was watching her. Both Jane and Nutcracker went to Hogsmeade with the other older students. When Nutcracker found out Rebecca and Rosalie were there as well but were underage, he threatened to tell Hermione. However Jane casted a spell which made him unable to move or speak. Jane then went to the shrieking shack with her sister, foster brother and friends. During the night before Halloween, Nutcracker snuck out of bed and entered moaning Myrtles bathroom. Unaware that Myrtle was watching him, Nutcracker opened the chamber of secrets. It was then discovered he could speak in Parseltongue. Then the next day he appeared at breakfast like everyone else. In early December Jane had gone to Hogsmeade with the others. When she returned she went with them to Library where Rose was. When the others left she stayed behind because there was a book she needed. When she went to get the book she noticed there was water on the floor. So she went to tell Madam Pince. However when she did she looked out the sliding glass doors, saw the snake and was petrified. She was then brought to the hospital wing. However it wasn’t long before she was given the cure and was unpetrified. Jane went with them through the trap door. In the great hall when Jane and the rest of the now unpetrified gang showed up, Jane hugged them. Nutcracker who was also in the great hall was stabbing his pork with a knife. Jane then stayed up all night talking with them in the Griffandore common room. Jane then went home for the Christmas Holidays, and when the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Jane was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Jane walked into the common room just in time to hear James admit to kissing Sunny. On Valentine’s Day Jane went to the shrieking shack with Rebecca Rosalie, Olivia, Ali and Abby. Jane told Abby the guy she liked was a jerk. Then confessed to not liking anyone. Later that day Jane was one of the girls who ran into the common room announcing she knew who opened the chamber of secrets. That same day Nutcracker had been kicking the sinks in Myrtle's bathroom. When everyone found out it was Nutcracker who opended the chamber, he went into the chamber to hide. Two weeks later, in the chamber Nutcracker was playing with the basilisk, after all the snake was not dangerous to its owner. He knew the next day was the first day of March, he knew he couldn't go much longer without food. He also knew the whole order was waiting for the moment he let hunger drive him out of the chamber. He then killed the snake for a source of food, Nutcracker used one of its fangs to slice it open. The snake's blood ran onto the floor as Nutcracker started pulling out the meat. He stuffed his mouth and didn't find it tasted bad. He was stuffed before even finishing the head. However he felt bad, he liked the snake as company. He then slowly fell asleep, using the snake as a pillow. He wouldn't admit it, but he did miss his sisters which was why he was so angry at their betrayal. He missed his mother as well, he felt like he was the only one who really understood and appreciated her. He knew as soon as he revenged hi mum she would be proud, and he could finally become the man she wanted him to be all along. Another month and Nutcracker was still in the chamber. His hair was a mess, he was dirty and lonely. However he still had the snake for a source of food, and there was much water in the chamber that he drank. He wondered what everyone was up too, he wondered if they had given up. He couldn't know for sure so it would probably never be safe to leave the chamber, he didn't even know how long he had been down there for. In the middle of the night in April, Olivia and Jane got tired of waiting for Nutcracker to come out of the chamber. So they went in after him. They found Nutcracker and Jane begged him to stop, kill the snake and turn himself in so he could be good too. When Nutcracker asked for their last words Jane said she loved him. Then when Nutcracker casted the killing curse towards her Olivia casted Expelliarmus. This caused Nutcracker's killing curse to rebound onto himself. He gasped for a final breath of air then collapsed to the ground. Jane came over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her sister as she too cried over the loss of their brother. Book 4 In book four Jane was 14-15 and a fourth year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Jane sat in an compartment with her sister, James, Kate, Albus and Sunny. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.